I'll always catch you
by WordsThatKill
Summary: Amu is still depressed 3 years after Ikuto has left. Nowadays everything reminds her of him...What will she do when he finally returns...is it for good? Does he still like her?
1. Chapter 1

**I'll always catch you…Amu…**

A warm summer breeze flows through the window of the fifteen year old Amu Hinamori. The gentle wind dances in and out of the papers hung around her room and finally lifts up a scarf from four eggs that lay sealed in a basket. One pink with hearts, one blue with spades, one green with clovers, and one yellow with diamonds. Amu rushes over to the eggs and picks up the scarf, lovingly placing it back on top of them.

"I miss you guys…Ran, Miki, Su…Dia…" _It's been almost a year since they went back in their eggs…that day is still so clear in my mind. I saw Ikuto's chara, Yoru; go back in his egg that day too._ A tear ran down her face as she slid to the ground and began weeping silently. Just than Amu's cell phone began to ring. She dried her tears, and tried to compose herself as much as possible before picking up. "H-hello?" A long pause and then an earsplitting beep told her that whoever it was must have hung up the phone. She checked the caller id to see who it was. "Out of area call…" Amu's heart began to race and her mind jumped to…_Ikuto…_

The next morning Amu dragged herself out of bed and went downstairs to eat breakfast with her family. The tension in the room was too much for her father and sister, but her mother knew best not to ask what's wrong. "Hmm…Amu-san as your father I'm telling you to stop lazing around the house and go enjoy summer vacation!"

"Amu-chan, Amu-chan, I want to see sis smile!" Ami giggled. Their Enthusiasm is met with a cold stare. With that, Amu places her dishes in the sink and retreats to her room. Downstairs the only voice is Amu's mother scolding her father.

"Maybe I should go out, I'll call Rima." She picks up her cell phone and waits as it rings.

Rima answers, "Hello, may I ask whose calling?" Amu hesitates for a moment but finally responds.

"Hi Rima, it's Amu, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go to the park or something?" She hoped she didn't sound too desperate.

"Oh, sure Amu-chan I'll meet you there in 10 minutes, Bye." The phone call ends and Amu tries to pick out and outfit to where. She decides to go with a black skirt, and a black and pink stripped shirt, matched with her favorite black shoes.

She walks downstairs and grabs her purse to hold her chara's in, only to realize that she doesn't need it. She puts it back on the table and opens the door.

Her mother calls her just as she's about to close it. "Amu-chan, where are you going today?" She asks smiling.

"To the park with Rima. I'll be home before dark, bye." Amu sighs and closes the door behind her. When she arrives at the park Rima isn't there yet, so she waits for her on a bench. _It's a nice day today. Perfect for doing nothing, lazing around, maybe taking a nap…basically what Ikuto does all day. _She laughs to herself, it was the first time for a long time that she had laughed…It felt good.

"Amu-chan." Rima waved from across the park her hair blowing in her face. "Do you want to go check out some deals at the market?"

"Sure Rima…It's good to see you." The two catch a bus to the market and look in a bunch of stores. Soon they decide to get something to eat.

"I hear there's this new teriyaki place round the block; it's supposed to be really good." Rima suggests.

_Teriyaki reminds me of Ikuto… he likes the chocolate ones. I remember bringing him some everyday when he stayed in my room. I don't want to be a bore, so if Rima wants it I'll pretend too._ She manages to create a fake smile, and act enthusiastic as she nods her head, but really her heart is crying just a little bit.

"Shoot, look! The street is so crowded we'll never get by!" Amu suddenly remembers a short-cut…

"Follow me Rima; I know another way to it." She leads Rima back the way they came and they cut behind a cell phone shop. Half way to the end of the ally Rima see's the shop just ahead.

"Wow Amu-chan, how did you know how to get here so fast!" She asked surprised.

Amu is quiet for a while and Rima realizes Amu is a few meters behind her, stood still, her head down so her hair covers her face. Rima runs back to see what's wrong. "I…Ikuto showed it to me. I found him here one day all beat up from standing up to some guys who were attacking these ladies. He walked me home once he was feeling better…"

Rima stood there feeling horrible for reminding Amu about him. Amu and Tadasse had grown apart, and just recently he got a new girlfriend. Meanwhile Ikuto was travelling the world in search of his father. The tears from Amu's heart suddenly felt like a waterfall…

The sun shone through her blinds and Amu dragged the covers over her head, wanting to stay in bed forever after what happened when she went to the market with Rima. _It wasn't Rima's fault…I was just being emotional. _ She sits up in bed and leans over to her nightstand to grab her cell phone. She opens up the text message blank screen and begins to write…

**Ikuto, yesterday was the first time I left my house**

**since summer vacation started. I took Rima on the**

**short-cut you showed me behind the phone shop.**

**I miss you a lot; it's no fun without you. **

**Utau misses you too. Come back soon.**

**-Amu**

Send.

One minuet passes. Amu's cell phone beeps. The screen reads:

**Message failed to send.**

**Number does not exist anymore.**

**Number of failed messages:**

**51**

_I wonder if that call yesterday really was from Ikuto. It could have been from anywhere…he could be anywhere. _She imagined what he could be doing. Playing a solo piece in the orchestra, trying foreign foods, the possibilities where endless. "I hope he finds his dad… then that would mean he won the competition." She remembered the conversation at the airport before Ikuto left:

"_**Let's make it a competition Ikuto…You find your dad first, or I find who I am first." **_

"_**I've already given in, because…I love you…Amu. I'll definitely make you fall in love with me…so prepare yourself…"**_

Then he just…left...

She put her hand on her cheek where Ikuto kissed her after he confessed that. _I thought he was going to kiss me on the lips. I was so nervous…and my heart was also happy…for a moment. _

"Would it be so bad…If I loved Ikuto too?

Amu went downstairs the next morning to find a note on the table beside a plate of eggs and toast.

"_**Gone to Ami's friend's birthday party, be back at 7:00pm**_

_**-love you"**_

"I guess I have the house to myself today…" She grabbed the plate and sat on the couch to eat it since no one was there to scold her about leaving crumbs. She turned on the TV, and changed the channel, and stopped when she saw someone playing a violin, it didn't sound like Ikuto's though. Ikuto's Violin had a sad, but pure sound; this one was too plain, too boring, too normal… She loved how different Ikuto's style of playing was. Fed up she changed the channel again…unfortunately it stopped on the animal channel where a little black kitten was playing with a ball of yarn. Amu cursed the TV silently as she took her first bite of toast.

A voice came from behind her, "That kind of looks like Yoru don't you think?"

Amu's plate dropped to the ground. Her breakfast flew everywhere. Uncontrollable tears began to glide down her face and drop onto her leggings. Still, she dare not turn around.

"I…I…I-ku-to? She whispered. Is it really you?" Her heart was racing her leggings were half soaked by now, and her hands were shaking uncontrollably…

**~~Authors Note ~~**

**Next chapter up soon! Please favorite, review, and keep being awesome!**

**P.S. I do not own Shugo Chara, nor any of its character's. They belong to Peach-Pit!**

**3 WordsThatKill **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll always catch you- chapter 2**

"It's really me. Did you think you were dreaming about me?" He teased.

Amu stood up and jumped over the couch, knocking Ikuto over with her as she embraced him tightly. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE NEVER COMING BACK YOU IDIOT!" The two fell to the ground with Amu pressing her face into Ikuto's shoulder that was acting as a tissue for her tears. Her hands were clutching his shirt so tightly it began to crease the fabric. At first Ikuto looked shocked, but then he smiled and closed his eyes as he placed one hand on her head and the other on her back like comforting a child. Minuets past and Amu remained motionless on top of Ikuto. They lay there on the cold floor embracing each other not a care in the world…

"Umm, Amu? Can we get up now…my legs are going numb! You're not as light as you look ya know!" Ikuto Smiled and lifted Amu up with him, Amu stayed in the same position while being lifted and only once they were stood up did she step down to the ground, releasing Ikuto from her grip. She was surprised he could support her so easily; travelling must have made him stronger.

"Sorry…" She blurted out embarrassed. "I was just so happy to see you…I kinda' went overboard huh?" She looked down to the ground still unable to look him in the eyes.

"It doesn't surprise me. You may have grown up…but you're still that annoying little girl inside huh? He smiled.

"I'm not annoying! Geez Ikuto you haven't changed, the second you get back your still teasing me! HMMPH!" She turned her back to Ikuto and crossed her arms angrily.

Ikuto hugged her from behind and whispered softly in her ear: "Sorry…" He hovered, breathing in her ear for a moment, and then grabbed her hand and began to lead her upstairs.

"Where are we going Ikuto?" she asked flustered.

"To your room…There's something I've been wanting to try for a while…"

"Huh! W-What is it! Ikuto? IKUTO!" Amu struggled to remove her hand but he just smiled at her and led on…

When they entered Amu's room Ikuto released her and started searching her room for something. He went to the desk and removed the scarf carefully. He examined the four eggs thoroughly. "Ran, Miki, Su, Dia?"

Amu grabbed the scarf from his hand and put it back over them. "They went back in their eggs…a long time ago. I don't think they want to be my Chara's anymore, and to be honest…I don't blame them. I was ignoring them so much before they went away." A tear drop ran down her face and Ikuto wiped it off.

"Amu, Shugo Chara's never go away, they always live within us. If it makes you feel better, Yoru went back in his egg too…but I know he's still with me." Ikuto Smiles and sits Amu down on the bed beside him.

"You know Ikuto…I saw Yoru go back in his egg. It was the same day mine did. I tried to shout out to you…but my voice couldn't reach you where I was." The day played over in her head but stopped when Ikuto slowly slid his hand across the bed and entwined his fingers with hers. Amu looked up at Ikuto and he looked her deeply in the eyes, as if trying to perfectly memorize them.

"I thought about you every day I was gone you know. You were even in my dreams… One night I dreamt you came to visit me…"

Amu's heart beat even faster. "What happened?" she urged.

Ikuto smiled… "I was happy to see you but when I turned on the lights you looked so ugly! So I told you to go home." He started laughing while Amu repeatedly punched his shoulder!

"You mean pervy-cat always ruining the moment! Why are you like that? You Idi-"

Ikuto grabbed Amu's other arm and pulled her so close to him they were practically touching noses. "Do you like it when we have moments Amu? Moments like these?" his hand was delicately around her hip, and the other was still holding her hand. Amu's face went bright red; this was the first time a boy was holding her waist. It was a very grown up way to hold someone, it also meant they were so comfortable with each other that closeness wasn't an issue. It would be like her running her hands through Ikuto's hair. Suddenly she realized his intense blue eyes would not break contact until he received an answer.

Amu took a deep breath, calmed down and nodded her head yes. Ikuto's eyes grew softer and Amu placed her hand on the side of his face and softly as she could, slid it up so her fingers were in his silky dark hair, and her thumb curved around his ear. They gazed, still and silently into each other's eyes. Ikuto began to move back indicating the moment was over, his hand loosened from her hip. Amu didn't want it to end so she hugged him tightly and whispered in his ear: "Don't let go Ikuto. Please don't let me go again…"

Ikuto gripped her hand closer into his and held it to his heart. His other hand went back to resting on her hip. She could feel his heartbeat and He, hers. Ikuto ran his thumb along her hand to comfort her and gently lifted it up to his lips to kiss it. _This is so nice._ She thought. _I feel like never moving again…ever…_

"Ikuto…I…I lo-"

"Amu-chan! Mum and Dad are home early, and we brought you some birthday cake back!" Amu panicked! What would her parents think if they saw her being hugged so tenderly by a boy who she secretly let stay in her room before!

She broke away from Ikuto and opened the balcony door. "Ikuto go, quickly!" she pleaded. He gave her an unimpressed look…

"Amu, I can't jump off your balcony, I can't character change anymore…remember?"

She looked around for a hiding spot with time running out. "Ikuto climb on this branch and sit in the tree until I give the okay!" she grabbed him and threw him on the balcony, than sat on the ground pretending to read a magazine. Just then her mom walked in and made her bed for her. "Hi mom, thanks. So why you home so soon?"

"Turns out we don't need to stay at the party so we came home and brought you cake. Come eat it while it's fresh." She laughed. "Oh, and you can also clean up your breakfast…"Amu nods, and the two leave the room.

When she comes back to her room stuffed from eating cake she goes outside to get Ikuto. "Huh? Where is he? Ikuto! I-ku-to!" She whispered to the tree. He was no-where to be seen. Amu sat down on her bed disappointed. As she sat, there was a crinkling noise and she realized he had left a note.

_**Amu, meet me at our amusement park at 6:30pm**_

_**-Ikuto**_

**~~Authors Note~~**

**Hope you liked it! Sorry for shortness…but there's ****still so much more****to come!**** Please favorite, review, and stay awesome! **

**P.S. I do not own Shugo Chara, or any of its characters. They belong to Peach-Pit.**

**P.P.S I know this is posted the same day as chapter one…but I couldn't wait to upload it! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'll always catch you – Chapter 3**

There was no-one else in the room but still Amu blushed as if it had been read aloud in front of a live audience. She sat there for a moment just reading the note over and over again. _Our amusement park, meet me at __our__ amusement park. _She wanted to call Rima and tell her all about it. She wanted to let her know that inside her heart there was a small glimmer of hope telling her everything would be okay…somehow. _I better start getting ready!_ She thought as she looked over at the clock, _I've only got- ehh? It's only 12:30!_

"I guess I'll just have to wait. I'm sure Ikuto wants to see Utau as well." Amu selects a magazine to read while times passes. She finishes it and reads another, than another. Soon enough she's finished all her magazines. _Well that must have passed a lot of time! _She looks at the clock again. "I'm pathetic, it's only 12:45!" she lets out a deep sigh and tries to find something else to do…

Soon enough its 6:00 and Amu is trying to decide what to wear. Clothing is lying all around her room, and she's wearing two different socks from frustration. "I don't know what to wear! Should I dress like I used to…cool and spicy? Or should I show Ikuto the me I am now, the real me…but what if he doesn't like it?"

"Amu-Chan it's me, can I come in?" Her mother waits patiently for a response…

"Uhh…yeah mom. Come in." She opens the door and her mom looks shocked at the mess.

"Can't decide what to wear Amu?" Amu nods her head frustrated. "Here I got this today when I went out. You wear it with leggings and its super cute!" Her mother hands her a long shirt/dress that's purple and black, with a corset due up at the back.

"It's perfect! Thanks mom, how did you know?" Her mother gives Amu that smile that all mothers have the- mothers know everything smile- and then leaves her to get changed.

By the time Amu leaves her house it's around 6:15pm and her heart is still racing from earlier. When she heard Ikuto's voice it was probably the happiest moment of her life. Although, she was sort of glad her parents interrupted her and Ikuto when they did. She wasn't sure she was really ready to tell him she loved him yet. After all…she had changed since he left...drifted apart from her friends and Tadasse too. Then she remembered, Ikuto didn't know they broke up yet!

"You're late." Amu jumped as Ikuto emerged from behind a tree. "I had to wait, alone, in the cold…"

"Well you should've brought a jacket stupid! I can't feel sorry for you if you don't even try to bring a jacket sometimes!" She was the one teasing Ikuto this time…

Ikuto smiled and the two began to walk along side each other. They were having a nice conversation about nothing until Ikuto suddenly turned serious…

"So Amu, are you…umm…are you and Tadasse…still dating?"

This was the first time Amu had ever seen Ikuto stutter, or show any signs of being nervous at all. It was kind of sweet. "No. After graduation we just stopped really hanging out. So Tadasse suggested we just become friends. In fact he has a girlfriend now."

For a moment Ikuto looked as if he felt sorry for her but it went away just as quickly. "So than you don't mind if we held hands?" He asked smoothly.

Amu's heart skipped a beat. In one day she had completely found all the happiness that seemed to have left her along with Ikuto. She didn't even think, her body just moved for her. His hand was cold, but at the same time warm and comforting. They walked along the street together and sat on top of a hill. The view was perfect for looking at the school. The school where it all began…

"Ikuto have you seen Utau yet?" she asked.

"Yeah, but she was kind of busy. So I just took a nap in a tree." He turned to face her now. "Amu, do you remember the promise we made at the airport?" She nodded…how could she forget, but she wondered which promise he was talking about. "When I said I'd make you fall in love with me…I was serious. I'll always love you no matter how far away I go…"

Amu sat stunned for a moment. "Ikuto…I can't keep that promise to you any longer." She stood up and watched the sunset. "You went away for so long...3 years. Being away from you for so long made me realize things I don't think I would have if you had stayed…"

Ikuto stood up and began to walk away. "I see…sorry for taking up your day."

Amu ran after him and hugged him tightly. She looked him straight in the eyes, and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. "Ikuto…I can't keep your promise to me…because it's already been fulfilled!"

Ikuto smiled and lifted Amu up in his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist as they shared a passionate kiss. Their lips moving in perfect synchronization, like they were made to kiss each other. After a while he gently placed her back on the ground and took her hand in his. "You can't ever do that to me again Amu…"

Amu looked confused, did the boy she loved just bluntly say they weren't allowed to kiss…right after their first kiss! "We…can't…kiss?" she asked.

Ikuto laughed. "No…you can't ever trick me like that again! If you're afraid I'll never kiss you again…" He put his hands on her face and their lips touched again. This time more gently and deeply. "I love you Amu…"

"I love you too Ikuto…" She smiled as happiness filled within her and she realized how long she had wanted to say that!

"So does this mean, you'll go out with me?" he grinned.

Amu thought for a moment. "Yes Ikuto. I'll be your girlfriend." Immediately after finishing the sentence she burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Ikuto asked.

Amu stopped laughing and held both of Ikuto's hands. "I just never in my life though I would say those words to you!" She began to laugh again. "Come on Ikuto, let's go!" She began to drag him off…

"Where exactly are we going? Amu? Amu!"

Amu shot him a dirty look. "Just be quiet! It's a surprise!" Amu lead Ikuto back to her house and when they got to the door she stopped to give Ikuto some instructions. "Try to smile, don't look too punk, and make a good second, first impression okay! Here we go!"

"_Too punk?" _Ikuto thought to himself as Amu opened the door.

"Mom, Dad…there's someone I want you to meet…" Her parents came over to the door way to see who it was. "This is Ikuto. Ikuto, this is my mom, and dad."

Ikuto smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Hinamori, Mrs. Hinamori…"

Amu was happy to see that Ikuto generally seemed to be enjoying meeting her parents. "Mom, Dad." Amu took Ikuto's hand and held it close to her. "I- Ikuto is my boyfriend."

They stood there in silence for a moment, until Amu's dad burst. "BOYFRIEND! I never approved of a boyfriend! Why Amu?"

Amu's mom gave him one quick glare and he stopped whimpering. "Nice to meet you Ikuto." Her mom played long that she had never meet Ikuto before, probably for Amu's father's sake.

"Sorry for the intrusion." Ikuto was acting like a perfect gentleman. _It's kind of weird…_Amu thought.

"We're just going to go upstairs. Ikuto has to go soon anyways." Amu lead Ikuto upstairs not even caring if her parents saw them holding hands. "Perfect Ikuto!"

"I passed the test?" he said sarcastically.

Amu smiled. "With flying colours!"

"So what's my reward?" Ikuto asked half joking, half not.

"Huh?"

Ikuto leaned down to Amu's level. "How about…you have to…tell Utau about us."

"WHA-WHAT! I-I CAN'T TELL HER!"

Ikuto showed no sympathy. "Well I can't tell her. Don't you want me not to get hurt? She has to find out sometime…" He gave Amu an evil grin.

"You dirty cat! Giving me the dangerous job! What kind of a man are you! Besides…Utau is dating Kukai now, so what does it matter?"

Ikuto narrowed his eyes. "She's a very…protective younger sister…" He remembered their conversation before he left 3 years ago…_ "Take care of yourself. Don't get in TOO much trouble, and weather you love Amu or not, if anything happens to you…she'll have to answer to ME!"_

"Ikuto…this was a…really nice first date."

Ikuto smiled. "Only this wasn't our first date."

"Huh?" Amu asked confused.

"Remember, our first date was at the amusement park." He smiled.

Amu remembered that wonderful night. He was walking her home…but never actually took her home, just to stay out later. _That's Ikuto for you!_

Ikuto stood up and headed for her balcony door. "I'll see you round…my little Amu…"

"Wait Ikuto! You don't have to leave through the balcony anymore, you can use the door like a normal person you know!" she smiled jokingly.

Ikuto grabbed Amu around the wait and pulled her close to him. Her face was leaning against his warm chest. He lifted her face by her chin and smiled. "When have _we_ ever been normal…" Then he pressed his lips against hers. She kissed him back and soon enough their most passionate kiss yet turned into loving taking French kissing. By the time Ikuto released her from his hold on her sweet tasting lips, she was panting or air. Ikuto jumped onto the balcony railing.

"See you tomorrow…love…"

**~~Authors Note~~**

**First of all I want to thank you all for reading this and favorite/subscribing! You guys are awesome! Please Review and tell others! Plus check out my other fan-fic "Secret Move- Amusement Park!" **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter where something BIG happens! **

**P.S. - I do not own Shugo Chara, or any of its character. They belong to peach-Pit.**

**-WordsThatKill **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'll Always Catch You- Chpt.4**

Amu felt alive with happiness. She felt like singing about how amazing her new _boyfriend_ was, but there truly wasn't enough time or words to get close! Even though it was late she couldn't sleep, her body was fully awake and she had enough adrenaline to run around the block ten times!

_I love Ikuto! Ikuto loves me! We love each other! Lalalalala…love love love…_she sang in her head, humming and skipping around the room. To anyone else she probably looked like an idiot, but it didn't matter! Everything was finally right again. She'd see Ikuto tomorrow as well and hopefully every day after that too!

2 Hours had passed since everyone in her family went to bed. Still she didn't feel tiered at all. Even if she was tired she wouldn't want to sleep anyways. If it were possible she felt as though she had been asleep everyday up until today, and now she was awake, she didn't want to waste one second. She stood on her balcony gazing up at the stars. The endless obis. Her mind finally clear, worries finally lifted. She laughed thinking about how many times Ikuto had come and gone through this balcony, just like tonight. Then it hit her…

_Just like tonight, _she thought. _Just like tonight. Ikuto jumped off my balcony. E-Even though he didn't character change with Yoru. He couldn't have character changed with Yoru unless…_

She sprinted inside and grabbed the scarf covered basket. She placed it on her bed and slowly pulled off the scarf. _Still closed…_ Carefully, Amu moved her hand forward and wrapped it around Ran's egg. _It's…w-warm! _

Once they'd gone back into their eggs all the warmth had left and they always just sat there…icy shells that once held her would be self's. But now, now they were warm. Her mind raced. _Could that mean that…that they're going to hatch again!_

Amu hadn't really planned on it. In fact she didn't want to, but sometime last night she had fallen asleep. When she woke up this morning her body was curled protectively around the four eggs. Their shells still warm, and inside there was the possibility of Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia preparing to join Amu again.

"If you guys can hear me…than please, hurry up and come back. You have no idea how much I miss you." Tears began to slowly run down her face and fall onto her pillow. "There's so much I wish I could talk to you about…so much I need you advice on. So please! Don't give up on me that easily!

After composing herself enough to eat breakfast and get dressed Amu pushed aside this new development. She had to tell Rima about her and Ikuto. No, she didn't have to. She _wanted_ to. With all her heart she wanted to share with her best friend how happy she was. As a bonus she could also find out if Rima's Chara had felt warm lately.

The walk to her house didn't take long. She used the time to figure out what she wanted to say…and to pray Rima was happy for her not mad or upset. She rang the doorbell beside the tall metal gates.

A voice answered on the inter-com. "Hello, who's there?" They asked.

Amu figured it was probably their house keeper. "It's Hinamori Amu. May I speak to Rima-Chan please?"

"Of course one moment please." A minute later Amu saw Rima leaving the house and coming to open the gate.

"Ohio Amu-chan. How are you?" She asked while signaling her to come in. "Would you like some tea?"

"No thanks, I'm not thirsty. And I'm good…great actually. That's why I came here, there's something I need to tell you." The two walked to a pond behind the house and sat down on the small bench.

_This is it... _Amu thought. _Just tell her. There's no backing out now._

"Well you see." She began. "Yesterday I woke up and my parents had gone out with Ami. They left a note saying they wouldn't be home all day. So I sat down to watch TV…when I heard a voice behind me…"

Rima's eyes grew larger. "Was it a robber?" She exclaimed.

Amu laughed. "Well, I guess you could call him that. It was Ikuto…he came back Rima!"

"What happened!" She pressed.

"I hugged him for a while…a long while." She said slightly embarrassed. "We talked for a bit, and then he asked me to meet him at our amusement park later that night."

Rima narrowed her eyes. "Our amusement park?" she emphasized. "Since when did it change from his to _ours?" _She asked raising her eye brow suspiciously.

Amu giggled nervously. "Well when we sat down on a hill and talked for a while. It was really fun." She blushed hard as she spoke the next part. "He said that he loved me…and no matter how far away he goes he'll always love me…"

"Amu…" Rima tried to interrupt.

"I said I loved him too…and then…then he…kissed me!

"Amu!" She tried to get her attention again,

"Since you're my best friend and we share everything, I wanted to tell you before the others. I just hope you can be happy for me and Ikuto…" She smiled.

Rima stood up furious from being ignored twice. "AMU WILL YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME FOR A MINUTE!" She shouted. Amu looked shocked that such a small girl could shout so loud. "Can you even hear yourself?" She asked calming down a bit.

"Rima, I know how it sounds…and I know you might not like it but Ikuto loves me…and I love him too. Now he's back we can be together. This is what I want…it's why I said yes to being his girlfriend!"

Rima sat back down on the bench and put her hand on Amu's shoulder. She gave her a sympathetic look. "I'm happy that your happy Amu…and I can see that you too really do love each other. But is it wise to get so close to him again if he's just going to abandon you like before! After 3 years you were still depressed! Did you even know how worried I was about you!"

"R-Rima…WHY WOULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT! WHY WOULD YOU SAY HE'D LEAVE AGAIN! DON'T YOU TRUST THAT HE LOVES ME!" Amu screeched, enraged by what Rima had said.

Rima didn't answer for a moment. She just sat there staring at Amu with concerned eyes. Finally she answered in a quiet voice, it seemed as though the words were painful for her to say.

"I didn't say it… Ikuto did."

"W-what! When? Why? He wouldn't! He didn't!" Her thoughts were mixed up, she felt as though someone had suddenly punched a whole right through the middle of her.

Rima stood up beside Amu and supported her dizzy body. "You listened with your heart…not your head. You didn't realize what he said."

Amu was confused. She ran the conversation though her head, carefully thinking about each part. .

"_**When I said I'd make you fall in love with me…I was serious. I'll always love you **__**no matter how far away I go…"**_

She couldn't feel stupider. Rima was right…he had straight out told her he was leaving again…and she hadn't even realized. _He's…He's leaving...leaving me. _She could feel tears start to well up and she knew she shouldn't have let her guard down so quickly. Leaving herself so vulnerable, after not even an entire day…

She felt so ashamed and upset that Amu let herself be engulfed by the pain…and didn't care how week she looked when she crashed at Rima's feet sobbing…

Neither of them said another word. They just sat in front of the pond, Rima holding Amu to comfort her…After completely letting out all the pain she had hid inside for three years, Amu dried her tears and stood up. She thanked Rima for her honesty and left trying to keep whatever dignity she had left.

Amu hoped that by the time it took to get from Rima's house to hers the redness and puffiness around her eyes would have gone away. Lucky for her it did, and neither her parents nor sister were home. She went into the kitchen and chugged a glass of water to help calm her down before heading to her room.

When Amu opened the door and an, all too familiar, stray black cat was sprawled across her bed asleep. She walked over to him and analyzed his face. It didn't seem like a face that would make her hurt so much.

"You know Amu…just because were dating doesn't mean you can stare at me while I sleep like some kind of a pervert." He teased opening his eyes. "Morning my love." He purred leaning in for a kiss. But when their faces got close Amu remembered what Rima had told her. So she turned her face away, and walked over to look out the window.

Ikuto looked a little hurt. He stood up and followed her over to the window hugging her from behind, tightly trapping her in his un-escapable grasp. "Now that wasn't very nice…Amu-Koi…" He whispered delicately into her ear.

She shook him off her and took a step back, annoyed. "Don't call me that." She spat bitterly.

Ikuto took a step towards her. "Is something bothering the stray cat's princess?" He asked in a liquid smooth voice.

This just made Amu angrier. "The stray cat's the one bothering the princess! I mean you're bothering the princess-I mean me!" She muddled up the sentence ruining the effect she thought it would have when she came up with it.

Even though she told herself she wouldn't when she confronted him. Tears began gliding down her cheeks.

Now Ikuto really did look worried. "Amu, what's wrong? Are you not happy that we're dating?"

"That's not it!" She wept. "I'm so happy were dating! I don't want us not to date! That's why I'm crying!" She cleared her voice, so to be understood better. "When you said you loved me…you said that you would always love me, no matter how far you go!" She looked at Ikuto with piercing eyes of agony. "Ikuto, are you really leaving again?" She whispered.

He didn't reply right away, but he didn't drop her gaze. "Yes. I am, in two days I'll be leaving for Paris…" He looked down. "There's someone there who knew my dad and thinks he can help. They contacted me two days before I got here…"

Amu slapped him across the face with all her strength and pain! "YOU KNEW FOR TWO DAYS BEFORE YOU GOT HERE YOU'D HAVE TO LEAVE AGAIN! YET YOU STILL TOLD ME YOU LOVED ME! ASKED ME TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND! PLAYED ME LIKE YOUR STUPID VIOLIN! HOW COULD YOU TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!"

Amu never called him by his last name, let alone his full name. She was so angry that he had betrayed her…

"I know I deserved that…I deserve for you to hate everything about me! But you don't…and I _don't, _deserve ,_that!_"

Amu didn't respond she just rubbed her hand. It was sore from slapping him so hard…but at least she had left a red hand mark on his cheek.

"I have to leave again…" He said quietly. "I have to keep my promise to Utau, to my mother…and to you, to find my father! A promise is a promise…you taught me that." He hugged Amu too tightly for her to try and resist him. "I don't know when I'll be back Amu. It might even be never." He whispered.

Ikuto put his hands on both of Amu's shoulders and looked deeply into her eyes. He could see how much they were hurting; he'd never wanted to hurt her. It was just the way it turned out.

"That's why…I want you to come to Paris with me Amu!"

**~~Authors Note~~**

**What will happen next! Favorite/Review/Share to find out! The next chapter will be out soon! Again- PLEASE! Favorite/Review/Share! Thanks for being awesome and reading this! **

**P.S. – I do not own Shugo Chara, or any of its characters. They belong to Peach-Pit. **

**-WordsThatKill**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'll Always Catch You- Chapter 5**

_**[Special thanks to **__**Leelo-Chan**__** for commenting!]**_

Ikuto stood there with his arms grasped tightly around his love. Expression serious and gaze ever constant with the honey colored eyes of Amu Hinamori. Her expression seemed blank. Like an open book with no words. The pink haired girl was usually so up-beat and perky. It seemed as though nothing could faze her. Yet this…this sentence had a shockwave effect Ikuto had never seen before.

Of all the scenarios he had played through his head that would happen after he asked her, silence was one option he had not foreseen. It may have been true that he had 2 days to think of a better way of doing this. A way that wouldn't hurt Amu so much... but after all the years he knew and loved Amu…hurting her had become unavoidable.

There was no one to blame but himself. One could say it was Ikuto's father's fault for leaving…but Ikuto didn't have to go after him. He never had to leave…he chose to. With that choice he had brought upon himself a life with no constant. With no direct center or goal…this was a part of why he loved Amu.

She had become _like_ a constant. No matter how far he went or what he did to her, she never swayed. Beautiful on the inside an out. Strong in battles and life. The one thing that would be the source of all her pain was her choice in men. Ikuto was not one to guarantee a life with only happiness. Because that is not what life is…all happiness.

_Amu…I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being your pain…_He removed his hands and took a step back giving her some room to breathe. "Amu…I want you to come to Paris with me…so I never have to be apart from you again…" He spoke quietly and slowly.

"It might not be what you wanted to hear…but there's nothing else I can do to be with you." Amu's lips parted a bit as if she were about to say something though no words left her mouth.

"I can understand if you would say no." He spoke sincerely.

Amu hugged Ikuto tightly. She mumbled something in-audible and then stood up straight. 'Ikuto you're such an idiot!" She punched him in the arm playfully, but he could tell she was still upset.

"I love you Ikuto. So much that I didn't even realize that you were telling me you'd have to leave again all along. It wasn't your fault…" She walked put onto the balcony with Ikuto following her. "So Paris huh… It's really far away."

Ikuto sighed. "I know." He whispered solemnly.

"In the fall I'll be starting grade 11…and I'll be 16 in a few weeks…I can hardly believe it. Remember when we first met." She gave Ikuto a grin. "You were trying to steal my eggs…and you bit my ear!"

Ikuto laughed quietly. "Yeah…a lot happened. I don't want this to be the last time we meet." He held her hand cautiously.

"It won't be. I'm old enough to make my own decisions Ikuto…while you were gone…I…I grew up a lot." She sat on the bars of the balcony with her legs hanging off.

"Be careful Amu!" Ikuto warned.

A small smile creped across the girls face, she looked down so her bangs covered her eyes. "I know what I'm doing…"

Without warning she leaped off the bars and sped towards the ground. Closing her eyes as the concrete approached, she still had the smile on her face.

"AMU!" Ikuto yelled jumping off the balcony after her. _What is she doing! _He landed on the ground and caught the falling girl with no time to spare. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!"

Amu laughed and stood up on her own. "You caught me…Whenever we would fight X-eggs you would always be the one to catch me too. Weather you character changed with Yoru, or became black Lynx character transformation."

Ikuto's anger turned into concern and confusion as Amu continued explaining her actions.

"Our chara's are gone…but you still caught me…how?" her eyes became serious.

"Amu…I don't…know…" He thought about for a moment. "I was so used to jumping off buildings to catch you and entering from you balcony. I didn't really think about it."

"Ikuto I have something to show you…take us back to the balcony." Ikuto picked her up bridal style and in one bound they were landed safely in Amu's room.

_Amu is acting strange…_Ikuto followed her as she picked up the basket from her desk and placed it on the ground. She sat down and motioned Ikuto to do the same.

"Ikuto, since you came back I felt happier than I ever was in my entire life. After you left my house yesterday was when I realized you could jump like a cat without Yoru. So I checked my eggs…feel them."

Ikuto moved is hand forward slowly and picked up Miki's egg. "They're…They're warm!" He felt the other eggs and they were all warm too. "This means that…"

Amu put her hand on top of Ikuto's. "They're coming back!"

There was a long pause where neither of them said anything. They just sat there staring at the eggs. Finally, Ikuto stood up as if he had forgotten something. He reached into his back pocket a pulled out a black and white egg.

"Yoru…I've been keeping him in my pocket. He's warm too." Amu stood up and felt the adorable little cat-chara's egg.

"Ikuto…" Amu began hesitantly. "I think I know why they're all warm again…" She placed Yoru's egg in the basket beside Miki's. "The day you came back their scarf came off but I don't think it was the wind. When you said you loved me they became warm right after. It's you…us…when were together our Chara's try to come back to us."

Ikuto was listening to her intently. He hadn't ever just jumped like he did with Yoru until he came back here. _She's right…only when we're together...then we get another chance to become our would-be self's. _

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he only realized that Amu had been trying to get his attention when she kissed him on the lips quickly. "Ikuto…are you there?" She laughed.

"Amu what do you think this means?" He asked her. Ikuto knew what he thought it meant…but it was what she thought it meant that mattered.

Amu took Ikuto's hand. "I think it means that were meant to be together. We made a promise, I find my true self and you find your dad. That means that you have to go to Paris…" She smiled. "…and I'm coming with you!"

Ikuto kissed Amu lifting her up in the air. "I love you Amu"

"I love you too Ik-"

The two were interrupted from a tiny giggle. They looked down to see Yoru's egg and Miki's egg leaning against each other much closer than Amu had put them.

"Even your Chara's fall for me." Ikuto joked.

"Hey! She didn't fall for YOU! She fell for YORU! There's a big difference!" She argued.

"Amu. If you are coming to Paris with me…then you're going to have to tell your parents."

Amu stopped arguing about the Chara's and clued in to what would happen to her life. "Oh…I didn't think about that. Dad won't be happy…" She pictured a crying mess of her father at her mother's feet begging the woman to stop her. "Mother will understand…she likes you. And she knows I need you in my life."

"I need you too Amu. Don't ever think for a second that you need me more than I need you." His words were serious as his love for her.

"I'd have to come back to visit Ami sometimes…" She continued picturing her new life…."We would come back here for Christmas since we'd be living together…"

Ikuto smiled and pictured him and Amu travelling the world together. "Amu…are you sure about leaving your friends?" He asked.

"If they are really my friends…then they will understand why I'm leaving." The pink haired girl spoke sounding older than she was.

"And why are you leaving young lady…?" The voice of Amu's mother came from the doorway. Ikuto and Amu both turned to see her stood arms crossed taping her foot. She entered the room and closed the door behind her.

"Good to see you again Ikuto. Amu I'm only going to ask one more time. Why are you supposedly leaving?" She didn't seem mad…but curious and concerned…

"Mother! Well…you should sit…"

Amu explained to her mother that Ikuto was looking for his father and he'd have to leave again soon. He asked her to come with him so they wouldn't have to part.

"Mother I love Ikuto…I don't ever want to be away from him! I have to go! Ikuto graduated from high school he can teach me so I won't fall behind!"

Amu's mother listened politely as Amu gave her piece. She nodded acknowledging and turned to face Ikuto.

"Ikuto, how old are you?"

The boy hesitated for a moment and then answered quickly. "I'm 21 Miss. Hinamori." He bowed his head respectfully.

The mother stayed expressionless. "I see, and do you love my daughter?"

"I love her with my whole heart." He answered strongly.

Finally she smiled. "Amu…you seem to have found a good man. I'm so proud of you. I haven't seen you as happy as you are with him in more than 3 years."

She hugged her daughter tightly. "You're old enough to know what you want now. So if you have to go to Paris or anywhere else in the world to be happy…then it's okay with me."

Tears began leaking from both mother and daughter. "Thank you Mother! I love you so much! I'll come back to visit you on Christmas and whenever else I can!"

"I'll let your father know in a little while…Ami too. You guys should probably not be here for that. When do you leave to leave anyways?"

Amu looked to Ikuto for the answer. "We leave in a week." He responded.

"So soon... We'll start packing for you tomorrow Amu." Her mother stood up and walked to Ikuto. "You better take good care of my daughter …"She smiled.

"You have my promise." _I will never let anything hurt her again. I'll spend my life making her happy and when our promises to each other are fulfilled…We'll come back here and live together for the rest of our lives…_

He looked over at Amu and without speaking he could tell they had been thinking the same thing.

"Go on you too. You should stay at Ikuto's house for a while. I'll call you when your dad stops crying." Amu's mother laughed.

Once her mother had left the room Amu and Ikuto embraced each other adoringly. "Let's go Ikuto." Amu hoped into his arms and let him carry her from roof to roof until they arrived at his house.

Ikuto sat Amu down on the bed and left the room. "I'll be right back. Stay here." He said before closing the door.

About a minuet had passed until Amu heard a loud scream from downstairs that sounded like Utau.

"WWHAAAAAAAATTTT!" She shrieked. There was banging up the stairs and the door burst open to reveal a fuming Utau Hoshina.

"Eh- Utau…g-good to see you..." Amu stuttered.

"YOUR DATING MY BROTHER!" She confronted the helpless girl.

Ikuto entered the room serenely. "You didn't let me finish Utau. We're leaving for Paris in a week."

"AMU HINAMORI IS THIS TRUE!" The singer asked aggressively.

Amu could see Ikuto smiling deviously out of the way of Utau's wrath. "Yes…and it was all Ikuto's idea…" She smiled.

The hysteric sister turned on her older brother. "IKUTO YOUR LEAVIGN AGAIN AND YOUR GOING WITH MY BEST FRIEND AND YOUR NOT TAKING ME AND YOUR SUCH A JERK WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" She continued to ramble on furiously while Amu just laughed at them.

After a while Ikuto seemed too had gotten bored so he merely walked away from her and sat next to Amu on the bed. Utau was so caught up in her rant that she didn't even notice.

"Hey Amu…are you bored?" He asked plainly.

"Well…when do you think Utau will stop?" She spoke weary of being heard by the demonic like anger that was Ikuto's sister.

He sighed. "No idea…" Ikuto closed his eyes and out of blue started kissing Amu. She was shocked but kissed him back. She loved the taste of his lips. They were soft and led the romantic kiss. Every once in a while Amu had to stop to get breath and they continued making out with Utau un-aware of the entire situation.

Suddenly Ikuto stopped and whispered in Amu's ear. "Uh oh…she's seen us." Amu followed his Azure eyes gaze, where Utau was staring outraged at the couple for ignoring her.

The silence was unbearable. Amu was generally afraid for her life. Her phone broke the silence with its J-pop theme song. _Saved by the bell…_She thought.

"H-Hello." She answered.

It was her mother. "Amu I think you should come home now there are some people who want hugs…" He mother said sweetly.

"I'll be there soon." Amu replied quickly before hanging up. "So…I…Uhh…gotta go now…bye." She made a move for the door but Utau blocked her.

"Not until you explain yourself!" She demanded.

"Explain what? Ikuto told you everything."

The blonde singer hugged Amu tightly. She didn't expect to get such a sign of affection from Utau. She hugged her back.

"You have to tell me everything! How it happened! Where it happened! Everything!" She squeaked.

"Okay." Amu laughed.

Utau clapped her hands excitedly. She grabbed Ikuto and threw him out of the room slamming the door behind him. "Sorry Ikuto it's girl time!" She shouted after him.

_It's my room! _Ikuto thought agitated.

**~~Authors Note~~**

**Hey guys! Sorry SOOO much for the wait! School and stuff…other fan-fics! You know! Well it's up anyways so remember to Favorite/REVIEW/Share! Seriously I mean it if this does not get up to at least ****5 ****reviews you'll have to wait a month MINIMUM before the next chapter come out! Love you guys! Read my other fan-fics!**

**P.S. – I do not own Shugo Chara, or any of its characters. They belong to Peach-Pit.**

**-WordsThatKill**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'll always catch you- Chapter 6**

Amu woke up exhausted from the previous night. The second she got home from Utau's "girl time" where they gossiped about Ikuto, she was ambushed by her father and sister who fawned over her for a good 2 hours. By the time she was finally allowed to go to her room and relax it was 11:30 and she passed out on her bed still wearing her old clothing.

"I don't feel like getting up…" She sighed. Her cell phone refused to abide with her wishes. It rang its merry and annoying text message alert directly in her ear. "Stupid phone…" She mumbled flipping open the display screen lazily.

**Text message from:**** Ikuto. T**

_**Look outside your window beautiful.**_

She dragged herself out of bed and opened the curtains to be blinded by the radiant sun. When her eyes adjusted and she could see again, what she saw made her laugh…Ikuto was waiting on her balcony holding four roses in his hand. One pink, one blue, one green, and one yellow.

She unlocked the door and opened it for the blue haired teen. His eyes shone with mischief as he hopped of the railing and handed her the flowers. "Aren't flowers a bit cheesy for you?" She teased.

"Yes…but it's not the real surprise." He took her hand and pointed towards the tree branch beside her window.

Sitting with a huge smile on his face was a familiar cat-Chara who had a blind fold over his eyes. "Yoru!" Amu laughed. "Why are you blind folded?"

Ikuto picked him up in his hand. "He can't hear you, earplugs. I wanted him to be surprised to see you."

Amu took the Chara from Ikuto, untied his blindfold and removed the earplugs.

"That was dark! ~Nya! Why did you do that Ikuto-Kun?" He shouted angrily.

"Yoru look who it is." Ikuto pointed towards Amu who was holding in excited laughter.

The small creature's eyes grew double in size when he saw the pink haired girl. "AMU!" He rubbed his head on her arm and flew around her in circles. "Amu is back! Amu is back!" He chanted repeatedly.

After getting dizzy and nearly falling over he began looking around suspiciously. "Where's Miki?"

Ikuto grabbed his Chara and covered its mouth. "No it's fine!" Amu insisted. She went into her room and picked up Miki's egg from the basket. "Look." She directed, holding out her hand to show him the egg.

"MIKI ~NYA! He pounced on the egg hugging it. "Come on out and play! Come on stop sleeping! Miki…?" He poked at the egg lightly.

Amu sympathized with the little guy. "None of them have hatched yet. Trust me I've tried that."

Yoru began shaking the egg more aggressively. "Come out! Come out! Come out right now!" He yelled helplessly.

"Yoru it's alright they'll come out when their ready." She petted the Chara to calm him down.

"It's no fair ~Nya." He huffed crossing his arms. Ikuto rolled i=his eyes and flicked Yoru in the head.

"Stop being a brat."

"Don't be so mean to him Ikuto!" She gave him a dirty glare as she picked up the Chara and placed him on her shoulder.

Ikuto smirked at the over protective girl. "Don't be such a kill joy." He retorted.

"I'm not a kill joy!" She stomped her foot on the ground angrily.

"You're childish too."

"I am not!"

Ikuto smiled deviously taking a step towards the riled up girl. "You're cute when you're mad."

Ikuto had a way of getting people mad at him just so he could watch their embarrassment when he complemented them afterwards. It was one of his favorite games, and Amu was the best to mess with. She always over re-acted and blushed when he played with her.

Sure enough the pinkette was at a loss for words. She pulled a piece of hair behind her ear trying to avoid eye contact with the incredibly cute boy who stood before her.

"Amu…" He beckoned.

"Y-yes…" When she looked up at him she found herself caught in his lips.

"You taste nice." He laughed kissing her again. Amu wrapped her hands around his neck and he held her waist. In the background Yoru was watching the couple jaw almost touching the ground.

"Go Ikuto-Kun!" He cheered. Both Amu and Ikuto flicked the Chara away and continued kissing."

To Amu's disappointment Ikuto broke off the kiss a moment later. "That reminds me the other reason I came." He pulled out two plane tickets and handed one to Amu. "You need to tell your friends that you're leaving. Our flight's been moved up two days."

She held the ticket in her hand looking over it again and again. It had her name and the destination. She knew she was going to Paris but now that she was holding the real proof it all seemed so real. She found herself feeling a bit dizzy and sick.

She gulped back her fear and tried to acknowledge what Ikuto had said. "Um, yeah. I'll tell them today."

Ikuto hugged her and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry it'll be okay. I can come with you if you want." He offered. She nodded thankfully and went back to staring at the ticket.

"It just all seems so real." She admitted. "I'm a bit scared."

Ikuto seemed to understand how she was feeling. "Who are you going to tell first?" He asked.

She thought about all the people she would need to tell. _Rima, Yaya, Nagihiko, Kukai, and…Tadase…maybe. _She wasn't sure if she should tell Tadase herself or have one of the others tell him after the plane took off. _No, it wouldn't be right to leave without telling him or saying goodbye. It's not like were on bad terms or anything. Were still friends…right?" _

"I guess Rima will be least shocked since she's the only one who knows your back. Then again Nagihiko has always been a level headed person. B-but if Yaya is left for last she'll get upset! And Kukai will want to be one of the first to know. Then there's…"

"Tadase." Ikuto finished her sentence for her.

She swallowed nervously. "Yeah…Tadase…"

"We'll start slow. Just get dressed, have breakfast, and I'll meet you in the park. We can decide the rest there. Okay?"

_Regardless how he acts sometimes…Ikuto can be really caring and understanding when he wanted to be. He doesn't let most people know that though. Maybe it's just me…but Ikuto is actually really sweet. _She smiled at him and went downstairs to eat her breakfast.

This turned out to be a bad move as her father and sister were waiting for her sobbing their eyes out. Her mother handed her a plate of toast and a glass of orange juice while glaring at Amu's father. "You can eat that in your room Amu."

"Thanks mom! Oh by the way the flight was moved up 2 days so were leaving in three days now."

Her mother raised an eyebrow but stayed silent cooking more toast for her family. _That was weird…_Amu thought.

She put it to the back of her mind and just focused on getting dressed. After raiding her closet for 5 minutes she decided on a simple pair of navy shorts and a white tank top.

_Should I bring my Chara's?_ She wondered whether keeping them with her might encourage them to come out. A small debate with herself and a foot shaped kick mark on her bed later she made the choice not to bring them with her.

_Now for the hard part... _She snuck down the stairs careful of any creaking, if she could make it out without being spotted then she wouldn't need to go through the experience of being hugged breathless again. She had made it to the shoe rack and slowly put her boots on, never taking her eyes off the kitchen where her family was. _Just a little more and I'm out._ Cautiously she turned the brass handle. Hand shaking, breathing heavy, and steaks high. There was no margin for error at a time as critical as this.

"Amu where are you going sneaking around like that?" e mother asked suspiciously.

Amu turned slowly to see her mother stood right behind her. In the kitchen her father and Ami were rushing to come see her.

Panicked she spouted out the first thing that came to mind. "I'm going to Rima's house!" _It's not a complete lie…_she convinced herself. "Well I'm late see ya tonight, bye!"

She sprinted out the door and headed for the park. "That was close…" She panted. _Why am I lying to them? They know who Ikuto is now…I guess it's just habit. _

"I better get a move on if we're going to talk to everyone today." When she arrived at the park Ikuto had a pile of napkins in his hand and was sprawled out across a bench. "Another present?" She asked, waking the lazy boy.

He blinked a couple times before responding to the silly question. "Pick one of them." He handed her the pile.

"Um…okay." She chose the middle napkin and turned it over to see a name. "Rima…but what does it mean?" She asked.

"That's who you tell first." He smirked at her sitting up. "Then you choose another and another until all your friends know. It's easier this way." He takes her hand and begins leading Amu to her best friend's house.

The two arrive at the house moment later just as Rima is arriving home. "Amu-Chan, and…Ikuto. What can I help you with?"

_Rima is your best friend. She'll understand, she'll be happy for you, she won't be mad…hopefully. _Amu gathered all her courage and hugged Rima tightly. "Rima-San, I'm…I'm leaving.

"What do mean? You just got here Amu-Chan."

"Your right." A lone tear glides down her cheek. "I'm leaving for Paris. In three day I'll be on a plane with Ikuto going to search for his father."

The long wavy haired girl stood motionless for a moment. Her eyes were clouded and she didn't make a sound. To Amu's relief her quant voice attempted to respond.

"I-I don't…understand…"

Ikuto stared at the scene. The bond between the two girls seemed so strong.

"I don't understand Amu-chan. How can you leave…"

"Rima you have to know th-"

"HOW CAN YOU JUST LEAVE AFTER ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH! DEFEATING EASTER, SAVING SO MANY HEARTS EGGS…"

Tears began running down the small girls face. _Rima…I've never seen you cry for real before…_

"Becoming friends…"She whispered hardly audible.

"Rima…I'm so sorry if it hurts you…but this is something

I have to do. I'm happy when I'm with Ikuto. You know that more than anyone else. I just can't be away from him again."

"If you have to go, than that means you don't want to go! If you don't want to go than you shouldn't go!" Rima fought.

"You're right Rima…but I want to go." She wiped the tears from her friedns face.

"So that means you don't want to be with us anymore…?"

"I want to be with you guys…but sometimes you don't always get what you want. I've been given another chance to become my would-be-self Rima! That's because I'm with Ikuto.

The girl stopped crying for a moment. "You mean…"

Amu nodded hugging Rima. "Yes…they're coming back!"

Before she knew it Amu found herself crying too. "Amu…if you have the chance to become your would-be-self…then take it. I'm happy for you."

"Really Rima…?" The girl nodded smiling. "I'm going to miss you so much! You'll come to the airport to say goodbye right?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." She looked to Ikuto. "I'm sorry for doubting you."

Now that her best friend knew and was on-board, Amu had the feeling it could only go uphill from then on…and she was right.

Yaya was happy for them, and she made Amu promise to send her a post card from each place they go. Before they left Amu and Yaya hugged for a while and she even hugged Ikuto. They blue haired teen looked as if he had been tied with rope. His expression was pure fear…and who would blame him. Yaya could be pretty scary when she was hyper…

Nagihiko gave her a medal he won in basketball so she would never forget him. Not that she would ever forget Nagihiko…or Nadeshiko. But the idea was enough for her. She promised to always keep it close to her and get a signature from any famous basketball players if she ever saw one.

Kukai gave her ten laps around the block as punishment before giving her a classic Kukai "big brother" like speech about taking care of herself. They had a cup of tea and he sent them on their way with a signed soccer ball. He told Amu that she could sell it for good money when he became a famous soccer player.

Finally they arrived at the door of Tadase Hotori. Both Amu and Ikuto knew how hard this would be. They both had strong ties to the former king's chair.

_This is it…Tadase's house. I can't avoid it. Telling him face to face is the right thing to do. I wouldn't be able to sleep at night if I left without saying goodbye. _She analyzed Ikuto's face. His stunning eyes seemed sad. _Ikuto will want to say goodbye to Tadase too…after all they did grow up together._

She took the steps towards his front door. _It's just Tadase. It's just your friend. _She wearily knocked on the door, with Ikuto right behind her.

There was some rustling inside and the door opened.

"Amu-Chan…Tsukiyomi Ikuto? What are you doing here?"

**~~Authors Note~~**

**Firstly, WOW to all the people who private messaged me to write this chapter…you could have just commented, but…whatever! Hope you guys liked it! Remember to Favorite/REVIEW/Share! Love you guys! PLUS…check out my other Fan-Fic's like "Tears." Stay Awesome everybody!**

**P.S. – I do not own Shugo Chara, or any of its characters. They belong to Peach-Pit.**


	7. NOTE (not story)

**Important Note!**

Okay guys, first of all…IM SO SORRY! But seriously, I'm really sorry that I ditched this fan-fic for a while….or all my fan-fic's…. :( IM REALLY SORRY! But, I have good news. I'm not the kind of person who just gives up on something! I always finish what I started and that's what I intent to do! Even if I have to re-read / watch all of Shugo Chara to get back into the writing mood! I kind of lost inspiration for a while there but never fear I'm back and ready to write till my fingers can't possibly write anymore! Although it might be a bit slow at first since I'm also really busy with other things but look forward to new chapters! I love you guys so much who even still follow this! It's because of reading all your wonderful comments again I decided I had to continue! Until the next upload… Lots of love

-WordsThatKill

P.S. I'll also be starting a Fairy Tail fan-fic soon about Lucy and Natsu!


End file.
